To the Flock
by soccergal12
Summary: This is story takes place in the school. Max, Iggy, and Fang are 9 here. Its just something I wrote when I was bored in class, except I actually kinda like this one, so I decided to post it.


**Hey Guys! Okay so I was bored in class and just kinda wrote this. It's loosely about how the flock handles one of there family getting hurt. It shows how even the younger kids were always strong. I hope you like it, it's deffinatly not my best, but you know what? I like it. So, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Max sits in her crate. Eyes closed, legs crossed, ears open. She can hear The Gasman's soft snores, Iggy shifting in his crate, restless, Angel sucking her thumb. Nudge was silent for once, the six year old was probably asleep. Max strains her ears more, trying to hear past the metal door. And suddenly she can. A light patter reaches her ears, and Max sits up straighter. The door opens with a small creek, flooding the room in light. Iggy sits up straight, blinking. Max's eye's pop open, and she turns her full attention to the whitecoat standing in the doorway.

"Thought you could win this time, huh?" A smirk twists the whitecoats lips as he says this. Max's eyes strain to see a young boy standing beside him. No, he's not standing. His legs are sagging towards the floor, the only thing keeping him upright is the firm grasp the whitecoat has on his arm. The boy grunts in response, and tries to move, but ends up falling towards the floor. The waistcoat pulls him upright again, laughing.

"Come on freak." He pulls the boy further into the room, and Max leans forward in her crate, face pressed against the metal bars. The boy's jeans are ripped and stained with blood. His cheeks are covered in cuts, and a bruise is blooming by his jaw. He's not wearing a shirt, so Max can see the red lines running across his chest, spilling the liquid onto his tummy. Blood.

"Fang!" Max breaths, not able to stop staring at her broken best friend. The nine year old looks up, dark hair falling into his face. His midnight blue eyes meet her chocolate brown ones, and he lifts one corner of his mouth. The fact that he's trying to reassure twists Max's stomach, because even though he tries to hide it, she knows he's hurt. Really hurt. She can see it in his eyes. Usually they would have rage in them, even if he didn't act on it, Max can always see that in his eyes. But now the only thing there is pain. Pain that Max had never before experienced while looking in Fang's eyes.

The whitecoat is oblivious to Max's tortured face pressed hard against the bars. He didn't even notice the thirty second exchange between the two best friends. So, without a second thought he drags Fang farther into the room. The crate beside Max is opened, and Fang is shoved inside. Then the whitecoat leaves, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Fang?" Max says again, her voice quivering. Fang crawls to the side of his crate where a mesh window is.

"Max?" He whispers, his voice all scratchy. His hand shakes as he forces it through the mesh, and Max shoves her hand through the bars. Her fingers grasp his, and she can feel him wince. Her grip loosens, and Max can now see the scrapes covering his hand and arm.

"It'll be alright Fang, I promise." Max whispers, but the more she looks at him the harder it is to believe her own words. Nudge's face is pushed against the bars of the cage across from them.

"Fang? Is that you?" She starts peering at them through the dark. " Holy cheesecake! Fang! What happened to you? Why is your stomach all red, wait that isn't blood, is it? And there's bruises all over you're fa-"

"Fang, What happened to you?" Iggy asks softly, interrupting Nudge. Fang tries to answer, but they can't hear him. He tries to clear his throat, but that only makes him shut his eyes tight, trying to fight away the throbbing by his ribs. Gazzy's worried face watches Fang's pain, and his eye's begin to water.

"You'll be okay soon though, right? " The three year old's blue eyes were wide. Afriad the answer will be no, afraid Fang will be hurt for a very long time.

"Yeah," Max answers for Fang. "He'll be fine, I'll make sure of it." Relief flows through Nudge and Gazzy. A slight smile reaches The Gasman lips as he sticks his fist out as far as it will go. Nudge's mocha fist plops on top of Gazzy's white one, and Iggy places his fist on Nudge's. Max looks at Fang before sticking out her own fist, quickly followed by Fang's. A small fist peeks out of the cage next to Gazzy's settling on Fang's bloodied hand. Fang looks from the fists piled on top of each other, to the little girl in the crate. She was barley even one yet, her blond hair curling around her cheeks like a halo. Fang smiles softly at Angel before whispering,

"To the Flock."

"The Flock." The others echoed, then tapped each others fists.

**So? What did you think? Please review, it makes me happy. And A happy author is always good :) **


End file.
